Best Kept Secret
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: Ahsoka learns of her Master's greatest secret... and pays the price.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano was bored. Of course, that was to be expected. When you were a 15 year old girl, regardless of whether or not you were a Jedi padawan, hyperspace was a boring place.

She sighed, and then mentally scolded herself.

_You're on a mission with your master, who happens to be the great Chosen One! And not only that, you are on a mission to destroy Asajj Ventress! You are about to go down in Clone Wars history! You're worried about being bored?! _

"Speaking of Master, where is he?" she wondered out loud.

Deciding that it would be a good way to spend her time, she wandered out of her private quarters to find Anakin Skywalker.

There weren't very many places to look. First, she checked the cockpit, where she had originally assumed he was. It was empty, as was the fresher, and the small sitting room in the center of the ship.

That left his private room.

Ahsoka shrugged. Her master had never hidden anything from her. No reason why she shouldn't go see what he was doing.

Walking up to the closed door that led to Anakin's room, she was about to knock, when an odd sensation from the Force stopped her.

_Just go in, _it whispered. _You shouldn't knock._

Ahsoka hesitated. She wasn't used to such direct commands from the Force, and this seemed a little like invading her master's privacy.

But then again, she was always being told she needed to put more trust in the Force.

So she pushed open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

What she saw shocked her.

Her master, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the perfect Jedi, was standing before a holophone with a look of adoration and something else on his face.

_Love_! Ahsoka thought with a start. _He's in love_!

The face of the woman in the holo-projection was one that was vaguely familiar to her.

_Amidala, that's her name. Senator of Naboo. But what's she doing talking to Master?_

Even as she asked the question, Ahsoka knew the answer. At 15 she had yet to experience a true relationship, but that was not surprising. Many Jedi went their entire life without having so much as a kiss.

She did, however, know other Padawans who had had brief relationships with one another before their masters had forced them to stop seeing each other.

She had seen the way that the apprentices had looked at one another.

Anakin and the senator had the same expression on their faces, except on a much stronger level.

Then Amidala broke the silence "I thought married couples were supposed to be able to see each other."

Anakin sighed. "Angel, you knew when we took our vows that we'd be apart often. If I could see you more, you know I would."

The woman allowed a small smile to break through her serious face. "True, but you don't know how many nightmares I've had about you and your padawan's relationship going further than that of Master and Apprentice."

Ahsoka had heard enough. Silently she closed the door and slipped back to her room to ponder the latest turn of events.

**A/n: My apologies if holophone is not the right word.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahsoka!" called Anakin. "We'll be landing in five minutes. Be prepared."

"Yes, Master," she replied. Closing her eyes, she sent a prayer to the Force, asking that she would be able to hide what she'd seen from her master.

Together, they walked out to the planet, Denique Sto III. It was a fairly small planet on the Outer Rim, and was known for being one of the few planets that had livable conditions, but no native people. It was a hilly place, with just a single ocean and few rivers, lakes, and other bodies of water.

The destination of the two Jedi and the clone troopers that were with them was a valley about 8 miles from where they had landed.

Rumor had it, Asajj Ventress had a battalion of droids with her, and that they were temporarily camping on this planet before invading the planet's more populated neighbor, Copiosus.

The hope was that the two Jedi would be able to destroy Ventress once and for all, while the clones brought down a large number of droids.

_(It is several days later. Having invaded the camp, the clones fight the droids, while Anakin and Ahsoka battle Asajj…) _

Ahsoka's mind had settled into a pattern: Slash. Thrust. Parry. Slash… It continued until even the hiss of the lightsabers did not block out the dull roar in her head.

And then Anakin's saber had been thrust through the heart of Ventress.

Almost cheering with relief, although all her Jedi training told her that a death, even that of an enemy was not something to feel joyful about, Ahsoka rushed to her master's side.

"We did it!" she cried.

Anakin, who had been staring down at the body slowly turned to face her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka flinched. Her master was staring at her with a strange intensity in his eyes.

His eyes. His eyes were blue.

But they weren't.

His eyes were yellow.

Suddenly her mind flashed on something. Yellow eyes. The Sith.

Their eyes were yellow.

But Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. And besides, she knew her Master. He would _never_ turn to the Dark Side.

But then again, she hadn't known about his marriage to the senator. And the rule forbidding marriage was twice as old as Master Yoda, and just as important. If a Jedi were to break that rule, who knew how far they would go?

Just as the thoughts were finishing racing through her head, Anakin started to speak.

"You know, don't you." It was more a statement than a question.

Ahsoka hesitated. Playing dumb wouldn't work for too long, but she didn't see any other options. "Know about what?"

Her master smiled grimly. "You know that acting is pointless, Ahsoka. About the Senator and I."

She winced. "Yes master," she said, not meeting his fearsome eyes. "I- I saw you talking to her."

He sighed, and shook his head. "I didn't want to do this," he said in an almost regretful voice that somehow didn't match his eyes.

"Do what?" asked Ahsoka, her breath quickening.

Anakin finally caught her gaze. He ignited his azure blade.

It spoke more than words alone could ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat. "Master," she began hesitantly, trying to draw the Force into her words. "You don't want to do this! You know I'll keep your secret, you can trust-" she broke off as Anakin let out a sharp laugh.

"Padawan, what kind of a fool do you take me as? I knew that you saw me speaking to Padme. And despite what you think, I didn't _want_ to kill you. My plan was to have Ventress do it. Surely you saw how many openings I left for her to harm you?"

Ahsoka stared at him. "Why? I am willing to keep your marriage to-" she thought for a moment. "-Padme, or whoever she is a secret!"

Anakin let out another harsh laugh. "Because, _Padawan_, I trust no one."

Her chest clenched. She hadn't wanted to fight him. "I'm sorry, Master," she whispered.  
And then Ahsoka ignited her blade.

For a moment Anakin looked surprised. Then his face changed into an expression more fitting of one using dark powers, and he said, "You know I'll win, Ahsoka."

The Padawan shrugged. "I guess I'll die trying, then."

She wondered if the strong-sounding words masked her fear.

The battle began.

Ahsoka was astonished at what she felt around Anakin. The Force flowed around him in the way that you would only expect it to from someone who, rumor had it, was completely conceived by midi-chlorians. And yet, there was something- different about this Force. She supposed that that was to be expected; after all the Dark Side and the Light Side were two different things.

The strange thing about it was that the Dark Side was somehow familiar to her. A memory…

That night outside Anakin's door, on the ship! When the Force had whispered to her just to go in, it had felt like that, different than from what she was used to.

It had been the Dark Side whispering to her.

But then did this mean that the entire thing had been engineered by someone? And if so, who? A Sith Lord?

Her thoughts distracted her from the battle. It didn't take long for Anakin to pin her down.

He looked down at her. His yellow eyes held something astonishingly close to sadness in them.

"Sorry, Snips. One day you might have understood why I would kill someone in order to keep my love a secret. But I can't risk that."

He brought the saber blade down into her chest.

On a planet far away, a Sith lord smiled as his plan fell into place.

Piece by piece.

**A/n: This was hard to write, mainly because of the large number of you who said, and here I paraphrase, 'No! Don't kill Ahsoka!' I am considering doing a different version of this, from Anakin's POV that will explain his side of the story. **


End file.
